fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreaded Silver
Silver ("ドレデド シルバ- Dreaded Silver) Was once an S-Class mage for the infamous Fairy tail guild, however, after a confrontation with Erza Scarlet (in which was a draw) he dissapeared to "train" and "learn". Soon after he had left the guild, he encountered a spirit, known as Waevern, Waevern was compassionate to Tarro (later known as Dreaded Silver) and offered him a celestial contract, Tarro saw this as an opportunity to learn a new magic, he accepted and the two grew close. He traveled to the icey alps of Mt Hakobe, where he would train for 2 years, and learn to master his unique magic, Chrome Magic. After his training was 'complete' he joined a Guild known as Purple Phoenix , a powerful however smaller Guild. In his adulthood he was taught Cold-Iron Demon slayer magic, by the demon Ymir, this magic was the upgraded version of his Chrome Magic, however he Knows it by both alias'. After a confrontation with Mystogan, he created his own Guild, placing Ymir under control of it, the Daemon Tail Guild Appearance Silver appears to be a a mid twenties, muscular male, with Ice blue hair. He wears a long grey and white cloak and a mask, crafted from one of Waeverns scales, he is approxametly 5"6" in height and supposedly has ice blue eyes. However, as a child his hair was a much lighter shade of blue and had black/grey streeks within it, he also wore a wine red jacket with two brown gloves, and as a teenager, he wore a black and white turtle-neck like jacket, however with no sleeves, his hair as a teenager also consisted of an increase in black/grey to his childhood hair. Personality Silver is a quiet- shy type at first glance, however deep within he holds compassion, and built up anger. As a child he was a confident learning wizard, however in his later years (teenager) he had a tendency to wonder off and became much more quiet than he once was, Erza would often wonder where he went and when she looked for him, it would always end in a duel, that Master Makarov would have to break up- at these moments his confidence and compassion would show. Abilities Non magic abilities Master at hand-to-hand combat: 'As a child growing up in Fairy Tail, Silver would often train alone other than with the other children. He would often make his way down to a local forest and practice punching tree's, eventually this would become a daily routine for him, even after he left Fairy Tail. '''Quick reflexes: '''Silver has often been described as a serpent or a fox, for his incredibly fast reflexes, in one case when battling Erza Scarlet in later years, he would appear then disapear behind her. '''Enhanced Sences: '''Ever since a young child, Silver has been able to see and smell from kilometers away, giving him a very strong tracking power. Magic abilities '''Chrome Magic (Cold-Iron Demon Slayer Magic): '''This is Silvers one of a kind, unique ability known as Chrome magic. He had been showing sparks and signs of this ability from a young age, however he only mastered how to use it in his teenage years. It can take on two different forms, Known as Crystal Chrome- which is similar to ice magic however gives off a Chrome appearence, and Chrome Flash- which is similar to fire magic, however there is no relation between the elements, Its true name is Cold-Iron Demon Slayer Magic, however silver knows it by this alias. '''Teleportation Magic: '''Teleportation magic was the outcome of Silvers incredibly fast reflexes. He was only able to master it in his later years known as his 'Prime' Equipment '''Waeverns Celestial Key: '''a celestial key for his parter "Waevern" '''Grimmdarks Celestial Key: '''a celestial key for his parter "Grimmdark" '''Durasteel mask: '''After joining Purple Phoenix, Silver equiped himself with a mask to hide his identity from his former friends from Fairy Tail. Spells Basic Spells '''Chilled Twister: '''The Chilled twister is a basic spell of Cold-Iron slayer magic '''Steel-Frost Bomb: '''The Steel-frost Bomb is a bomb-like attack that is basic magic. '''Steel-Frost Blast: '''Steel-forst Blast is a beam-like attack that is basic magic. '''Chromed Ice: '''Chromed ice is similar to a normal freeze-attack, however the ice is stronger and the chrome look is apparent. Advanced Spells '''Iron Spike Barrage:'The Iron spike barrage is an attack where the user places his hands on the ground and around 15-30 iron spikes appear beneath the foe. 'Omega-Ice Bomber: '''The Omega Ice bomber is similar to the steel-frost bomb, however the blast radious and damage is highly increased. '''Alpha-Iron Blast: '''The Alpha Iron Blast is similar to the steel-frost blast, however a great impact and damage is increased dramatically. '''Hyperboreal-Steel Glacier: '''This attack is a highly advanced skill, used on tough oponents. Secret Arts '''Eye of Glacial Mass: '''This attack is the most powerful attack of this magic, it is used only in extreme situations, and has only been used once by Dreaded Silver. History Childhood Dreaded Silvers past and childhood is fairly complicated to say the least, His mother was of a small Dark Guild, known as 'Umbra Mist', and his father to an opposing Guild known as 'Mystic Sting'. His mother and father had fallen in love, even though from opposite Guilds, and knew that if the Guilds were to find out, both would be either killed or exiled in which case the love they bared for eachother had to be kept a secret. However after only a few years the two had had a child: Tarro, the two could not raise the child let alone be together so, the Tarro's father proposed an idea, to send the child to the 'Fairy Tail' guild, where they knew he would learn to become a master mage, someday. He was found at teh doorstep of the first Fairy Tail building, where Makarov Dreyar would later find him. He was raised and grew up at Fairy Tail, even befriending Erza Scarlet, who he would later call his rival, due to the two's matches always ending in a draw. Makarov always saw potential in Tarro and knew that he would someday become a fine mage, however this was an underestimation, for Tarro would one day have his own unique form of Magic. Teenage Years Dreaded Silvers teenage years were some of the best in his life, an S-Class wizard and a master at Ice Magic, however it would quickly change near its end. He would often consider Erza his rival even though she denied it, which would make him furious, an then in turn would lead to another duel Makarov would be forced to break up. He was a bit of a loner in these years, sitting in the top floor of the Fairy Tail building with the other s-class wizards would always be boring- so he would often take two jobs at a time, which Makarov did not like, he felt it was not letting the other S-class wizards get a chance, however Silver brushed it off like it was nothing. The first job he took was to destroy a cult in Balsam Village, he completed it fast and moved to his next mission- to hunt down a rogue wizard causing trouble in a small village near Mt Hakobe, Silver would eventually find him and this would lead into an extreme chase throughout the city. Silver followed him around corners, until the wizard jumped up onto a building- Silver followed and froze the top of the house the wizard was running on, causing him to slip and fall. Silver approached the wizard and froze his hands creating a hand cuff-esque resault, he took him back to the jobs issuer and left. When he made it back to Fairy Tail he was confronted by Erza, she told him that the Master was not pleased with him taking two jobs at once, he had nad enough of it. Erza told him to come back to be punished but Silver did not comply, he pushed her out of the way- when suddenly, she attempted to hit him in the back of the head, he grabbed her hand and spinned her around in a full 360 degree spin, she landed sliding back as the dust of the ground departed from where she was standing, Silver's hands then turned into pure ice and Erza requipped into her Heavens Wheel armor, the two began an epic battle in the middle of the dirt road, making trees fall around them and birds fly away, the battle lasted around half a hour until Silver went in for a final blow- when Suddenly- a teenage Mirajane appeared in the corner of his eye, kicking him in the face, Erza then got up, until Mirajane and Erza were both surrounding Silver. Suddenly Silver jumped into the air in anger letting off a flash of chrome flames and diseapeared, Mirajane attempted to look for him briefly however Erza told her that it was no use, once he's gone, he's gone. Silver made his way back to Mt Hakobe, injured and looking for help- when suddenly he found a glimmer in the snow. It was a silver Celestial Key, Silver saw this as an opportunity to grow stronger and learn a new form of magic, he took the key and opened the gate, immedietly a giant serpent-like creature with wings appeared, Silver asked if the creature would like a contract, and it refused at first, it exclaimed it was hoping for someone stronger than his calibre, however he then got furious and let out an extreme yell, suddenly a chrome-like aura surrounded him and the snowy ground beneath him turned into a creater, he then looked at the creature and replied ''"That good- enough?" ''he breathed heavily and the creature decided to make a contract with him, the creatures name was Waeven and the two became very close friends. Adulthood After leaving Fairy Tail, and training on Mt Hakobe for 2 years, Silver had become a master at his own magic: Chrome Magic, as well as Ice Magic. He made his way down from Mt Hakobe until he was nearing the bottom, when suddenly a man wearing gold and black armor, with a black hat appeared out of the snow, as if he was guarding something, Silver approached the man and asked ''"Who are you" ''The man simply replied '' "Alden Virkov" ''the man suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed at Silver, silvers hands then turned into Chrome ice, There was a moment of silence and then suddenly, chaos. Alden began firing at Silver as silver dodged the bullets, he then quickly moved in and attempted to hit Alden, Alden the lifted his knee as Silver was in mid-air, kicking him in the stomach, Silver fell forward and did a roll on the ground, he then instantly got up and jumped into the air and fired Chrome flame at Alden, Alden dodged the Chrome but was hit on the leg, he attempted to brush it off but failed, suddenly the Chrome Flame turned solid, locking him to the ground, he looked up as Silver punched him in the face flying passed him. The Chrome on Aldens leg shattered as Alden fell to the ground, he got up and Began firing again, however this time he did not miss, Silver was hit but kept moving, Silver then pulled out his Celestial Key and opened Waeverns gate- suddenly a flash occured and all Alden saw was Waverns icey face with glowing Crimson eyes, He was then blown back into a rock formation around 10 meters away. After the smoke had cleared Waevern was back to the Celestial World and Silver was standing still, however Alden was nowhere to be seen, Silver could only assume that he had run away- however as Silver turned around Alden was standing then and hit Silver in the face, knocking him out cold. When Silver woke up he was in a bar-like room, around 8 or 9 people in the room, he stood up and was Confronted by Alden again, he grabbed his key from his belt as someone behind him grabbed his hand "''Don't, we won't hurt you" ''Silver lowered his key back to his belt as Alden and this other person known as Vivian Ivy explained that he was at a Guild HQ, and was asked to join this Guild known as Purple Phoenix, he agreed and he was now a Mage in the Purple Phoenix Guild. He then equiped himself with a new cloak and a mask to hide his identity from his former Guild members. Adulthood 2 Silver had been in Purple Phoenix for months now, and was an extremely skilled mage within the Guild, and had been on many previous jobs with his team before the one that would decide his future fate. The Tyrant Lancers of the Purple Phoenix Guild made their way to a forest not far from their base, the snow was still apparent. The job was to protect a cave from common theives, easy money- so they thought, however it appeared that the job issuer had sent this job to multiple Guilds, when they arrived Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and even smaller guilds that are usually unheard of had arrived. They saw that the Fairy Tail Guild and the Blue Pegasus guilds were the final teams standing, until suddenly Pincer noticed a flame, coming from a man with pink hair, he instantly exclaimed ''"Dragon..Slayer" '', Silver looked over to see Natsu Dragneel fighting Blue pegasus, and his team waiting and watching buy. Silver then began walking Closer, while Pincer, Kira and Tori stood by, Gray was the first to notice the blue haired mystery, then Lucy. Gray had already known this guy was a wizard, by the celestial key on his belt, so he did not hesitate to attack- however Gray thought that Silver was merely a celestial wizard, oh how he was wrong. Silver instantly locked him in a ice-crystal, Lucy ran over and summoned Cancer however as he attacked Silver instantly summoned Waevern, within mere seconds Waevern blew Cancer and Lucy away, and even knocked Erza, Happy and Natsu back. Natsu looked to see Silver, and Erza followed- with a shocked look on her face, almost knowing who it was, almost, Happy flew back to Lucy and sat with her, while Natsu and Erza moved into an attack position. Natsu asked him ''"Who are you?!" '' Silver replied ''"I am known as Dreaded Silver, I must warn you my magic is like no other, now, let me show you." ''Silver then raised his hand as Natsu was launched from the ground, for beneath him was a chunk of ice- which obviously launched him. Erza still had this shocked look on her face, and then suddenly shook it off and attacked, she requipeed into her Heavens Wheel armor, and struck, however as she sliced it appeared that someone had blocked the attack, Erza looked to her right to see Kira blocking Erzas sword with her own, While Silver remained motionless, Silver then turned around and held his hand up at Erza, as he said ''"Its to bad you know not of whom i am..Erza Scarlet, maybe someday however-" ''A Chrome orb began forming on his palm ''"Not today.." ''As this orb got brighter a flamed appeared, It was Natsu, however something was different, he had few scales on his left cheek and his forhead, and his pupels were reptilian, he instantly punched silver as the two broke out into an Epic battle- meanwhile happy was attempting to break the ice around Lucy (being silly of course). Silver and Natsu were continuing to battle, as Silver began to grow a Chrome Aura around him and his pupels shrunk he delt what he thought was a final blow, however he looked down to see Natsu's fist instantly hitting him. He fell back and landed on his feet to notice a crack in his mask, he dashed over to his team, and they all ran, abandoning the job as well as a near victory, Natsu eventually melted the ice with his flames and the two teams parted ways, for now atleast. Soon after Pincer revealed to Silver that Silvers powers could be put to amazing potential, Pincer then Promised to Train Silver in the ways of a Demon Slayer, however Pincer could only use darkness and fire magic, Pincer then told Silver that he knew another Demon known as Ymir an Ice Demon who could unlock his 'Chrome' Magic to greater strengths, Pincer would then go on to introduce Silver to Ymir. Ymir was a white-haired human-like demon, and taught him the ways of Cold-Iron Demon Slayer Magic. Adulthood 3 It was a day of sunshine at the Lamia Scale Guild, however this quickly changed as the blue sky became dark clouds within seconds. Lyon, Jura and the other Lamia Scale guild members rushed out the door, Lyon and Jura still injured from the recent destruction of Nirvana, suddenly small specks of ice began falling from the sky, like hail. Out of no where a flash occured, and all the Guild members were suddenly on the ground, the silhouette turned around and walked away, as the whether faded back to its sunny form, then revealing that this was Silver. Only soon after he left, Silver noticed someone in the street, a man in brown robes and a short beard, Silver walked passed the man as the man walk passed him and stopped, Silver then looks slightly up (facing forward now) and exclaimed ''"Gildarts.." ''The man stopped and turned around ''"Dreaded Silver, the Chrome Nightmare.." ''Silver then turned around and replied ''"So, you know me by my title, however don't remember me?" ''Gildarts laughed and replied ''"How would i reckognise who is under that 'Dreaded' Mask.." ''Silver then smiled and took off his mask, revealing himself to be Tarro Snow, or now known as Dreaded Silver. ''"No way! Tarro!?" ''Silver laughed and then said ''"Indeed Gildarts, indeed, so how has your decade quest been going?" '', Still with the shocked look on his face, Gildarts straighted his face and grinned ''"Not so well, however this has certainly lifted my spirits finding another guild member. Come to think of it i was just on my way back now" ''Silver grinned and replied ''"Actually, im not with Fairy Tail anymore, i wish i could go back trust me- but sadly i cannot do such a thing, for i discraced myself." ''Gildarts then replied ''"Disgraced? how?" ''Silver then put his mask back on and said ''"To many draws. I was weak-- but now" ''He instantlu hit Gildarts in the face. Gildarts fell back and found his footing as he ran towards Silver going to hit him back, however silver almost instantly disapeared and Gildarts was left wondering in the middle of the path, wondering where Silver went. Suddenly Silver appeared behind Gildarts and kicked him in his back, As Gildarts fell once more Silver exclaimed ''"Once i am done with the mighty Gildarts i will know that i am the most powerful mage, and i will be able to defeat Erza!" ''Gildarts replied as he got up "That is what this is about? you getting even with Erza?!" Silver went in for another punch as Gildarts grabbed Silvers fist, a flash occured as Silver went flying back, his clothes now ripped and his mask now cracked, he pulled off a piece of his mask and then exclaimed ''"Thats exactly what this is about, and now with my new power i will easily be able to defeat you, Gildarts, you may be extremely strong-- however you have no compare to the Cold Iron Demon Slayer Magic!" '' Silver then had a chrome/gray aura around him as a pair of Demon-like wings grew from his back, as well as two small horns from his head. He instantly hit Gildarts, in which made Gildarts plunge backwards, however Silver flew extremely fast behind him and kicked his back in, he then landed on the ground and used his crasher magic to boost the ground beneath them up so it hit Silver, Silver was hit however it didnt stop him from going almost complete Demon Sync. He appeared behind Gildarts and shot a Steel-Frost blast at Gildarts, Gildarts then looked behind him ready to use his crash magic once more however Silver was gone. Silver had hidden behind a tree, as Gildarts then exclaimed ''"You're good, Silver.. oh and by the way, i won't tell anyone in the Guild you're identity..goodbye Tarro." ''Gildarts then walked off, Silver exclaimed to himself ''"That went well..Erza will be easy enough." ''Silver then made his way back to the Purple Phoenix Guild hall, where he would run into an unexpected foe. Adulthood 4 On Silvers way back to the guild hall, he noticed something the fog of the snow, a stave-of-sorts, that had been placed into the ground. He approached it and stared at it for a few seconds until he decided to touch it, he picked it from the snow and suddenly, everything around him went dark- and the stave out of his hands, he looked down to see an enormous monstor the likes of which no one had seen before, it had no eyes and a mouth filled with over-lapping teeth. He was minorly shocked for a few seconds until he realised that this was an illusion, he shot a chilled twister into the beast and it appeared to have ripped like paper, he found himself in the snow with a mysterious figure infront of him, he simply proclaimed ''"Mystogan?" ''The figure then shot him with a beam of fire, it then went on to reply ''"The Dreaded Silver, i saw you fighting Gildarts and all i can say is- i know whom you are..Tarro" ''Silver then attacked Mystogan with a mighty punch, however Mystogan grabbed his fist and turned it on Silver, Silver flung forward and hit the dirt, as the dust flew up, he exclaims ''"Eugh, Still knocked up from Gildarts, i don't have time for this Mystogan. However now that you know that i am Tarro as painful as it is i cannot allow you to live. Its truly a shame, i grew quite fond of you in Fairy Tail- even though you barely showed up" ''He shot Mystogan with an Omega Ice-Blaster and its hit, Mystogan went flying back against a frosty tree and landed on his feet, Mystogan then pulled out all of his staves and a giany beam hit Silver, however Silver had withstand the blast and pushed forward with a Hyperboreal-Steel Glacier (appearing as a giant wall of Cold-Iron) it pushed Mystogan far, then Mystogan attacked with a final blow, hitting Silver straight in the face , giving another crack into his mask, he stood up and with all his remaining Power, went Demon Force-- however this was only to utilize his wings to get away, as he flew away Mystogan stood still, wondering what power this was. On his way back to the guild he told the Purple Phoenix guild that he was leaving, KIra got emotional as did Tori (however she hid it as well as she could) Pincer simply nodded and walked away, the Guild members wished him well as he wondered out the doors- however as he left with his things Kira ran behind him and gave him a hug, with tears down her face, she yelled ''"Why?!, why leave us now, after everything we've been through, you leave as we're in our prime?!" ''She began to hit Silver with the edge of her palms, seemingly getting weaker each blow. He looked down as a small tear rolled down his face ''"To Train..and Learn" '', Referencing what he said to Erza at the Fairy Tail Guild, He would go on to create his own Guild with Ymir, known as the 'Daemon Tail ' Guild, recruiting many powerful members. Celestial Spirits *'Waevern: Waevern was Silvers first celestial spirit, and the spirit that caused him to begin collecting Spirits, Waevern is also his very good friend and he found her only soon after he left the Fairy Tail Guild. *'Grim' Grim was Silvers second celestial spirit, he found him after one of Pincers rages. It appeared that the key fell from Pincers armor, which would give the impression that before Pincer became the beast he is now, he was a celestial wizard. Trivia *The Anime character i modeled Dreaded Silver off is from Beyblade: Metal Fight *Silvers normal theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqguOuUdOmo&list=PLZGPQai1uP7s8-XUQ38mhdNKSPlJ7oAQ1&index=26 , This is played where he appears simply in the background, and when he redeems himself. *Silvers status are: Gallery Young Silver.jpg|Dreaded Silver as a Child Dreaded Silver2.jpg|Silver in his Prime Dreaded Silver.jpg|Silver watching from afar Teenage Silver.jpg|Silver as a Teenager Waeverns Key.jpg|Waeverns Celestial Key Grimmdarks key.jpg|Grimmdarks Celestial Key Chrome Magic.jpg|Chrome Magic Symbol Chrome Beam.jpg|A Chrome Beam UnmaskedSilver1.jpg|Silver Unmasked (might fix) SilverDemonSlayer1.jpg|Silver in his Demon slayer form. SilverCommish.png|Edolas Silver Category:Rogue Category:Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Demon Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Cold-Iron Demon Slayer Magic Category:Daemon Tail Members Category:Thorun Ordo